Noires étincelles
by Anthracite
Summary: Quand deux contrariés se rencontrent.


**_Disclamer : Je ne touche bien évidemment aucun argent par la publication de cette fanfic et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !_**

**_Je tiens à précisé que je mentionne les effets de la cigarette dans ce premier chapitre, si vous craignez d'y devenir accro, ne pas lire._**

**_Slash dans les chapitres suivants ^^ _**

**_L'histoire se déroule au milieu du sixième tome. Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

_ La respiration saccadée, il sentait son corps chaud remué sous le sien. Il lui embrassait voluptueusement sa gorge, son cou, son décolleté et faisait glisser, avidement, ses ongles court le long de son mollet à la peau douce. Sa main revint empoigner le dessous de son bras fin posé sur l'oreiller bleu. Ginny gémissait sous lui, essayant de reprendre ses esprits dans une inspiration vaine. Ses doigts empoignaient ses cheveux sombres, il fondait sous ce geste. Il glissa alors vivement sa main sur son genou, sa cuisse, son tee-shirt. Sa bouche qui embrassait précipitamment son coup déployé, descendit par un petit chemin de baiser sur le corps tendu vers lui alors que ses mains caressaient encore sa taille et ses épaules_.

Dean Thomas se retourna sur son lit et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Etalé sur son lit comme une crêpe sur sa poêle, il était le seul être vivant dans ce lit. Et encore ! Si seulement il pouvait y avoir un petit interrupteur calé quelque part dans son cerveau, il y appuierait de toute ses forces pour enfin, pouvoir penser, soulagé, _c'est finit _comme elle le lui avait assaini. Il s'assit dans son lit, s'appuyant sur son polochon. Même s'il devait passer par la case coma éthylique pour ça. Il pourrait en faire un livre, il avait déjà le titre en tête. Le livre s'intitulerait : _Avoir pour colocataire celui qui a brisé votre couple et sort avec votre ex. _

Flingué, il l'avait été rien que par la puissance de son regard. Ensuite, pour parfaire magistralement son coup, elle l'avait flingué une seconde fois, celle de trop. Il ne l'avait pas voulu, lui avait-on laissé seulement donner son avis ? Il se leva, l'air comateux. Il vérifia qu'il était bien le dernier dans le dortoir. Il s'accroupit à droite de son lit défait et scruta les scissures du bois dans le parquet. Le parquet, assaillant à tout instant son imagination, l'intuition d'un non-dit, la vision d'un mal obscur, d'un quoi vacant, où s'abolissait la raison entre deux entrelacs de rubans.

Largué à la dérive, il savait qu'il avait embarqué sur le Titanic. Il se dit soudain, je vais me faire la peau sans que personne ne le sache, ici dans ce dortoir. Les yeux dans le vague, il souleva dans un grincement une latte du parquet et la tira.

Se cachait dans l'antre divers petits objets : une bague, un magazine… pas pour les enfants, trois paquets de cigarette et un briquet moldu. La bague, il devrait la jeter par la fenêtre maintenant c'était complètement ridicule. Il prit un paquet. Ils n'étaient pas encore déballés de leur douce enveloppe plastique.

Pendant ses vacances d'été chez ses parents, il avait retrouvé sa mère qui déambulait dans les couloirs, cigarette à la main sois disant pour se tenir éveillée durant sa journée surchargée à l'hôpital. Il se souvint de l'odeur du tabac la poursuivre qui la grignotait par les coins. Alors de rage il lui avait volé les paquets qu'elle cachait dans la maison, la suppliant d'arrêter.

Malgré ça, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre qu'il fit glisser pour sentir la brise matinale dans ses cheveux. Il fit courir ses doigts le long, le long du paquet. Il était désireux de s'abandonner à quelque chose qui s'accrocherait à lui. Il arracha le plastique, ouvrit le paquet d'un air tendre et prit une cigarette entre son pouce et son index. Il l'apporta à sa bouche et l'emprisonna de ses lèvres. Il porta à celle-ci son briquet gris orné d'une flamme noire. Un arôme inconnu parvenait à ses narines. Il appuya sur le cylindre, on entendit un cliquetis et des étincelles jaillirent. Il fronça des sourcils et réappuya, plus vivement. La noirceur de l'objet creva et une flamme, une grande flamme rouge et orange, longue, caressante monta rapidement le long du mécanisme. Elle s'étira, se tenant là, fragile sous les assauts de sa respiration.

Il l'amena au combustible qui devint une petite torche beaucoup moins lumineuse que parfumée. L'atmosphère devint brumeuse et sèche, la cigarette posée en travers de son doigt. Il aspira longuement, ne savant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Puis il fronça des sourcils, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait de si spécial… Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il dégagea la cigarette enflammée de sa bouche et expulsa tout l'air contenu en lui en toussant violement par à coup.

Il se sentait stupide.

Il se releva, respirant l'air frais à la fenêtre. Il tira à nouveau une petite bouffée, plus prudent. Le doux poison descendait dans ses poumons. Le visage de sa dulcinée se dessinait devant ses yeux. Elle semblait triste. Il rejeta la fumée sur son visage.

Il enjamba la fenêtre et s'assit sur son rebord. Les pieds dans le vide, il fuma, doucement. Les rubans de fumée s'entremêlaient autour de lui. Il se voyait dans une urne avec des cendres au fond. Il étudia le jardin qui s'étendait sous lui, soigneusement entretenu par Hagrid, celui qui passait son temps avec les loosers. Il tapa du pied contre le mur. Il vit la forêt interdite, le lac couvert de brume. Il pensa que la roulette russe c'était vraiment ridicule quand on peut mourir d'une chasse d'eau dans les poumons.

Dean contempla le ciel parsemé de nuages ici et là. Le ciel loin de tout, vide de sens qui s'occupait juste à tourner en rond. Il aurait aimé être un animalgus, un grand rapace. Pour s'envoler et ne jamais descendre.

Un jour, il ferait un saut en parachute, ça serait marrant sans parachute.

Il le savait depuis le début, c'était comme s'il serait parti en expédition dans un désert sans bouteille d'eau. Dean tapota d'un geste la cigarette et vit les cendres tombées dans l'air froid.

Dean arpentait maintenant les couloirs, cheveux en pétards. Il errait dans le château comme une âme en peine. Le pan de sa chemise blanche pendait négligemment par-dessus son jean. Il passait pour un parfait inconnu dans la masse remuante, une personne sans nom, dont on oubliait les traits à peine l'angle dépassé. Ses pas s'enchainaient sans qu'il n'y prête d'ailleurs attention, son pied droit dépassant l'autre sans que son cerveau ne le sache.

Puis il se dit qu'à cette heure, il avait cours de sortilèges et enchantements. Les minutes s'étaient écoulées un peu trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse être gentiment accepté en cours désormais. Le professeur n'avait surement pas remarqué son absence. Il était de ceux à se faufiler partout, sans véritablement se faire remarquer. Il choisit alors de passer par le Parc, une idée en tête qui ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde du règlement. Peut-être même que c'était si saugrenu qu'on ne l'avait pas interdit. Il haussa des épaules.

A travers une fenêtre, il vit le petit professeur au corps de moustique s'agiter sur l'estrade. Il avait remarqué que ce professeur avait tendance à ne pas poser ses yeux au-delà des quelques premiers rangs, il devait être timide ou complexé par sa taille, se disait Dean. Les rangs se hissaient vers le haut plus l'on avançait vers le fond.

Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol, pour se cacher des fenêtres. Enfin il arriva à la dernière fenêtre, celle du dernier rang. Elle était légèrement ouverte. Il la fit glisser comme celle de toute à l'heure. Chuchotements et geignements surgirent. Il vérifia que Flitwick n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Sûr que non. Et même il s'en fichait royalement, au point où il en était, qu'allait-on lui faire ? L'emmener à Azkaban ? Bah tiens. Remarque peut-être que là-bas, un jour il pourrait oublier et partir dans des délires fantasmagoriques.

Agile, il enjamba la fenêtre sous les regards médusés. Certains riaient, d'autres protestaient.

_ Dean ?

_ Mais c'est Dean ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

_ Alors, ça ! Quel toupet !

Une brochette de blondinettes s'alignait sur le banc devant lequel il se trouvait, il remarqua une place libre de l'autre côté du petit couloir qui reliait les tables jusqu'à la sortie. Marcher sur les tables était tentant. Mais il se fit sage. Une jolie blonde aux yeux clairs le regardait un semblant d'admiration dans ses yeux lumineux et pétillants. Touché, il lui lança un clin d'œil à la dérobée et s'enfonça sous un amoncellement de tables.

Il était maintenant à quatre pattes entre deux pieds de table, et avançait devant des jambes, aux collants sombres, plus ou moins serrées, sous des rires gênés. Il en profitait pour effleurer, s'attarder, caresser d'un air tout à fait innocent. Des pieds battaient la mesure, agacés.

_ Han Dean !, gloussait une.

_ Dépêche-toi donc !

Elles étaient visiblement décontenancées. Il prenait plaisir à frôler, toucher, d'un air pas très candide en fin de compte. Il se sentait exister, entrer dans la vie de quelqu'un, un instant. Il était désormais face au couloir. Il devait traverser et prendre le risque d'être à découvert. _C'est sûr quand on a une cape d'invisibilité, tout est plus facile_. A lui, on ne lui avait pas offert l'option facilité, la célébrité. Il regarda le Professeur Flitwick qui observait les rangs du fond d'un air suspicieux tout en continuant à baragouiner. Il attendit qu'il dépose son regard ailleurs, puis dans un froissement de capes il se précipita de l'autre côté sans un bruit.

Si Mr. Flitwick ne l'avait pas remarqué, Ginny, elle, ayant entendu distinctement le nom de son tout juste ex, elle s'était retournée pour apercevoir la sombre figure de celui-ci. Impartiale, elle se retourna vers le tableau.

Tout le long de la journée, Dean avait conservé une humeur massacrante. A un moment pourtant, il entrevit les longs cheveux roux de Ginny. _Oh, Ginni, Ginny, tu ne devrais pas me laisser comme ça, je fais que des conneries. Lui ai-je déjà dis qu'elle était bien plus qu'Hermione, Luna et compagnie ? Belle comme un pétard qu'attend plus qu'une allumette! Ca fait craquer. Au feu les pompiers._ Un jour, peut-être qu'il serait pompier.

Puis il se reprit, l'air maussade : _Il faut que j'arrête, il faut que je me déchausse de mes chaussons de danseuse, je ne joue pas dans un ballet romantique._

La plume noire dans sa main écrivait, laissait tomber des tâches d'encre au goutte-à-goutte, rouge comme celles dans ses veines ou bien ? Il était broyé par le noir en croyant le broyer, emprisonné dans un cercle vicieux. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Sa vie ruinée par celui passait son temps sous le feu des projecteurs. Le petit favori de tout le monde. Il se rendit compte qu'Harry pouvait faire des choses aussi bonnes que mauvaises, que nous, on le regarderait toujours comme s'il était un saint. Ah fin manipulateur il l'était.

Amour, gloire, filles, tout lui réussissait. Le désir noir de vengeance l'empoignait fermement par le coup. Il fallait arrêter la machine Potter, avant qu'elle ne déboule.

_ Dean, tu veux râper les écailles au serpent jaune ?

C'était Seamus qui s'était à adresser à lui.

_ Sûr.

Il prit le bol de serpents jaune et un couteau et doucereusement en râpa les écailles.

Les cours finis, Dean, déterminé, une mystérieuse lettre tenue fermement à la main, se dirigeait vers la volière. Dean la plia et la tendit à un hibou aux plumes marron qui vint l'agripper par ses pattes crochues.

_ Table de nuit de Draco Malfoy, lui souffla-t-il.

Ses gros yeux jaunes le scrutait, comme surprit, puis s'envola par la fenêtre dans un battement d'aile.

Pov Draco :

Dans la tour Nord, l'ensemble des serpentards s'étaient rassemblés tranquillement dans la salle commune, comme à leur habitude. Des flammes verdâtres brulaient dans l'antre d'une cheminée au marbre noir projetant sa lumière colorée dans la pièce. Les murs supportaient des toiles aux teintes sombres dans une gamme de gris argent. Ici et là se tenait des groupes de jeunes gens confortablement assis dans un sofa noir, et échangeaient sur les derniers potins de Poudlard.

Dans un coin, on pouvait observer notre cher roi de sa maison, en proie à de nombreuses souffrances. En effet, désespéré par ses échecs devant l'armoire à disparaître, Draco ne savait plus que faire. Les yeux hagards, il partit rejoindre les dortoirs, vides à cette heure-là, dans l'espoir de s'apaiser à l'abri de regards un peu trop curieux. Il rejoignit son lit, s'y allongea pour fixer le plafond, la tête calée entre ses mains, n'ayant même pas prit le temps de se déchausser. Son maître derrière son dos, il ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner, l'équation étant bien simple : tuer le binocle à 800piges ou être tuer.

D'un côté sa famille, le chef des ténèbres en personne comptaient sur lui, puis d'un autre côté tout l'avenir de Poudlard pouvait être réduit en cendres par ses mains. Il avait l'esprit tourmenté, complètement retourné, tout s'inversait. Le plafond devenait le sol, les meubles se heurtaient contre les murs. Les parchemins s'envolaient par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, comme par un jour d'orage. Tout se chamboulait, c'était le bazar dans sa plénitude. A qui sauver la vie ?

Si seulement ce Potter n'avait pas compliqué la situation, il n'en serait pas là. Il serait aux côtés de son père et dirigerait le monde se tenant droit sur sa chaise. Si seulement.

Fatigué, il se coucha sur le côté et remarqua un papier froissé sur sa table de chevet. Il fronça des sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déposé quelque chose ici. Il le prit et le déplia. Ce qu'il lut, le redressa tout du long sur son lit.

_Malefoy,_

_Ceci va te paraître sans doute infiniment surprenant, mais j'ose m'adresser à toi en raison d'idées similaires que nous partageons. Ceci concerne Harry Potter, celui dont ton maître cherche activement à mettre la main dessus. J'ai de nombreuses informations le concernant qui pourrait sans doute t'intéresser. Ce que je veux en échange ? Une simple revanche. Rendez-vous ce soir, à la salle sur demande, 23h. Bien entendu ceci reste quelque chose de confidentiel, je ne pense pas que nous voulions que ma couverture éclate._

_Dean Thomas_

Tard le soir, ne sachant pas que la fosse aux serpents n'était pas très loin, ce dernier était maintenant installé sur une fenêtre en haut dans la tour nord, ne supportant pas la promiscuité avec le vénéré. Dean fumait.

Sentir le goût âcre de la fumée s'insinuer en lui, dans sa bouche et plongé au creux de ses poumons puis expirer. Sentir une sensation de vide dans la tête à l'écart des bombes et des baguettes, comme ça les pieds dans le vide aussi. Partout du vide. Des rêves de voltige. Malgré lui, ses pensées revenaient à sa source passionnée comme un aimant devant du métal.

Il lui avait tendu la main, lui avait donné son âme. Il avait vendu son âme au diable, oui. Elle avait eu tout, tout de suite. Mais madamemoiselle rêve d'explosif qui la remplisse de bonheur. Elle rêve d'archipels qui coûtent des fortunes, de vagues perpétuelles, sismiques et sensuelles. D'un amour qui la flingue. Rêves d'artifice qui l'épingle jusqu'au ciel. Des étoiles, de strass, de célébrité, des rêves de foudres et de guerre à faire et à refaire.

Normal, après tout. Après avoir grandi au beau milieu de toute une débandade de garçons aux noms inconnus dans le monde sorcier.

Enfin, il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir à la rouquine carmélite.

_ C'est trop tard, pour regretter.

Dean aspira deux bouffées.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco tâchait furtivement de se dégager de ses draps sans faire trop de bruit. Et même s'ils l'entendaient, ils seraient trop froussards pour le faire remarquer. Peut-être même l'observait-on en cet instant, pensa-t-il. Alors, l'air digne, la tête haute il marcha comme un paon en direction de la porte entrouverte. De toute façon, s'il se faisait discret c'était uniquement dans le but de ne pas réveiller un concierge qui passerait par-là.

Il se faufila hors du dortoir pour s'en aller vers l'escalier qui l'emmènerait au septième, quand une odeur particulière lui effleura les narines. Une odeur douce, âcre, une odeur qui ne vous laissait quoiqu'il n'en soit pas indifférent. Etait-ce un incendie ? Ca lui rappelait les effluves d'un feu de cheminée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur. C'était lui qui était censé détruire le château, il n'avait absolument pas prévu qu'il s'effondre sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien.

L'odeur provenait d'en haut. Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. L'arôme se faisait plus pressant.

Il s'arrêta, ça venait de ce couloir là. Il marcha doucement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il entrevit des filets de fumée gris s'évaporer dans l'air du soir. Prudent, au détour d'un angle du couloir, il aperçut une silhouette enveloppée de sa cape noire.

Draco mit plusieurs secondes avant de reconnaître le fumeur. Il se tenait là, au bord de l'unique grande fenêtre ouverte les pieds dans le vide. La fumée enveloppait son visage régulièrement, comme un pouls battant la mesure avant de s'évanouir dans la noirceur de la nuit. Parfois un souffle glacial laissait le gris persister dans la pièce. C'était Dean Thomas, celui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous à la salle sur demande et qui se trouvait là. Draco hésita à se faire connaître, peut-être voulait-il se suicider, peut-être devait-il l'en empêcher. Mais après tout, en quoi ça le regardait, il était là juste pour des informations, ça serait pas le premier mort sur Terre. Puis il se demanda si c'était une farce.

_ Eh !, appela Draco, méfiant.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais n'avait pas entendu le nouveau venu, pensant encore et toujours à ces vieux rossards. Le nouveau venu posa une main sur l'épaule du fumeur. Ce dernier en fût si surprit que dans un sursaut, il en lâcha sa cigarette.

_ Merde !, fit-il soudain en se penchant dangereusement en avant, tandis que le mégot consumé chutait les étages du château. Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda-t-il étonné, surprit en plein acte pas très catholique.

_ Je te retourne la question ! Il est 23h. Tu sais, l'heure où je suis censé dormir alors que toi, tu me donnes un rendez-vous auquel tu n'es pas.

_ Excuse-moi je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure.

Dean fit un petit mouvement de main au blond platine pour le prier de se pousser un peu, il s'exécuta étonné par son manège. Il passa ses jambes par-dessus le bord et les posa sur le sol dallé. Et partit descendre les escaliers.

_ Viens !, lui ordonna Dean.

Non mais, il rêve ! Un gryffondor, d'une année de moins que lui de surcroît lui donne un ordre. C'est vraiment le chaos. Il allait rétablir ça correctement à la salle sur demande, il allait voir ce miséreux comment on l'appelle. Mais pas tout de suite, les infos avant.

Il le suivit toutefois, et remarqua qu'ils dépassaient le chemin menant au septième étage, ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée.

_ On va à la salle sur demande ?

_ Oui, mais je dois empêcher un incendie avant !

Et là, ils virent de grandes flammes lécher le bâtiment et le bas des fenêtres. Surprise !

Tétanisés, ils contemplaient le spectacle rougeoyant.

_ Vite, dit enfin Dean, va me chercher de l'eau et des bouteilles !

Draco mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, il y avait bel et bien le feu ! Il courut vers les cuisines dans un virevoltement de cape. Tandis que le brun empruntait les grandes portes ouvertes et se précipitait vers les flammes. Il tapait du pied sur la végétation, tentant vainement d'éteindre les flammes qui crépitaient.

Draco lui, grattait la poire du tableau et s'engouffrait dans la pièce sombre des cuisines « Lumos ». Il n'y était pour rien dans l'incendie, c'est ce Dean Thomas qui avait tout déclenché avec son drôle de tube blanc. Non mais pourquoi était-il venu ? Il ramassait des bouteilles dans les placards et les tenaient comme il le pouvait contre sa poitrine puis galopait vers l'entrée principale du château. Devant le feu qui grandissait, Dean prit une bouteille que tenait Draco, rapidement la déboucha et en vida le contenu sur le par terre enflammé.

Soudain, une petite explosion surgit, les flammes étaient plus dévorantes que jamais.

_ Oh putain qu'il est con, s'écria Dean en regardant la bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il tenait dans sa main.

_ Quoi ?, s'égosilla Draco tout à trac.

_ Non mais du whisky pur feu. T'as pété un câble ou quoi ? L'alcool nourrit le feu !

Horrifiés, ils ne savaient plus que faire.

_ On devrait avertir les profs, lança tout à coup Draco.

_ C'est ça, et moi je leur dirais que tu es un voleur d'alcool pour tes fêtes à répétition, et que tu sors la nuit à tirelarigot.

Ceci n'eût pour effet que le rendre plus furieux encore. Mais son regard se posa à nouveau vers les flammes insoucieuses de leur galère. Nageant en pleine terreur, Draco contemplait son compagnon, les yeux écarquillés, dans l'espoir qu'une idée lui parvienne à cette tête brûlée. Quand il remarqua l'eau paisible du lac en arrière-plan, toute bleutée dans la noirceur du ciel de ce soir, sous une lune blanche.

_ Le lac !

_ Quoi le lac ?, fit-Dean en se retournant. Han le lac !

Sans réfléchir, ils y coururent à grandes enjambées malgré la distance. En effet, la substance aqueuse semblait vouloir s'entêter à reculer à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux rives. Et essoufflés, ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, le cœur battant.

Dean, lui, avança dans l'eau tout habillé et plongea tête la première à grands coups d'éclaboussures, sous le regard désarmé du complice blond. Emergeant enfin de l'eau Dean lui expliqua, qu'il jettera ses vêtements trempés sur le feu. Il pensait que ça suffirait, pour l'éteindre.

Ne prenant même plus la peine de se questionner, Draco, complètement perdu, pensait qu'au point où ils en étaient…

C'est ainsi que sous le regard amusé d'une lune toute ronde, le roi de serpentard et un grand brun passe-partout de Gryffondor courraient, leurs vêtements dégoulinant d'eau d'un lac, vers le brasier qui menaçait de ravager leur école. Même du lac, on pouvait discerner une flambée grossir et se propager le long du mur de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Les chaussures débordaient d'eau, leurs chaussettes se collaient à leurs pieds qui ne rataient pas une occasion de faire « spong, spong ! » à chaque pas. Leurs cheveux étaient tout aussi trempés et laissaient sur leur passage une trace suspecte de leur présence.

Arrivés devant l'embrasement des fougères, ils ne prirent pas non plus le temps de discuter et tous deux déboutonnèrent leur chemises fines toutes collantes. Torse nu, ils recouvrirent la partie droite enflammée touchant la tour nord. A leur grand étonnement, leur entreprise fonctionna. Mais pour en être certain, ils bondirent dessus sur leur chemise et les froissèrent y mêlant secrètement toute leurs émotions contenues, puis ils jetèrent celles-ci se faisant de plus en plus sèche.

Enjoués, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château et déboutonnèrent vivement leur cape et leur jean noir. Une fois enlevé, ils les placèrent à la suite et cela permit de recouvrir l'ensemble des flammes qui se réduirent considérablement sans émettre une plainte.

Ils avaient éteins le feu.

Dean explosa de rire. Finalement, être pompier allait finir par devenir sa vocation.

Draco, le regarda surprit et sourit :

_ Tu sais que t'es sexy en boxer ?, taquina Draco.

En effet, ce n'était plus que le seul tissu qu'ils portaient. Dean nota l'eau ruisselée sur le corps de Draco et s'égouttée sur le gazon noirci. Eau du lac ou perles de sueur ? Il vit les fins cheveux blonds platine du garçon en bataille, sans doute n'était-il pas mieux en déduit-il. De grands yeux gris le fixaient éclairé par la lueur du peu de feu rougeoyant qu'il restait. Dans l'air du soir, leurs corps illuminés par de chaudes couleurs, ils étaient magnifique.

Quand un clap, clap, clap se fit entendre.

Ca ne venait pas d'eux. Alors, ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Ils virent, ébahit, une sombre silhouette accoudée à l'entrée du château. Ils mirent plusieurs secondes, avant que leur cerveau ne se rende compte du visage de leur visiteur. C'était leur Professeur Rogue un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

_ Mr. Malefoy et Mr. Thomas, dit-il enfin prenant plaisir à parler lentement de sa voix de velours aux intonations sarcastique. J'ai pu observer vos prouesses depuis une fenêtre du deuxième étage. Félicitations. Avec votre non-respect du règlement, bien entendu vous avez le droit à une petite récompense. Vous gagnez Mr. Thomas une retenue chaque soir de cette semaine et vous, Mr. Malefoy ayant proposé l'idée d'avertir vos professeurs vous n'aurez qu'à faire trois fois le tour du Parc.

_ Comment ça, ce soir ?, s'indigna le concerné.

_ Ce soir !

Et Rogue claqua des doigts, des projecteurs illuminèrent tout le jardin.

Dean releva la tête, pour prier le ciel, quand il vit, ahurit, des centaines de paires d'yeux fixés sur eux, agglutinés aux fenêtres. Les curieux se poussaient du coude pour avoir plus de place, et ce dans toutes les tours.

Bouche bée, Dean contempla un Draco impassible. Peut-etre que les retenues avec Rogue retenait plus du cadeau qu'autre chose.

_ Dans la tenue actuelle, dans laquelle vous vous tenez, ajouta le directeur des serpentards.

Visiblement, celui-ci ne voyait pas d'un bon œil les relations complices entre les deux maisons.

Quand Draco se retourna vers le jardin, Dean put voir une lueur rageuse dans ses yeux éclairée par les dernières braises.

Ainsi, avec pour seul vêtement un boxer moulant noir, Draco Malefoy courut dans l'air glacé de ce soir sous une pluie de regards sidérés et filait à la vitesse de l'éclair pour finir le plus vite possible ses trois tours.

Dean se tenait par les côtes, ne pouvant se retenir d'exploser littéralement de rire. De même que le château qui tremblait presque sous les grands éclats de rire dans les tours. Rogue regarda Dean, un air méprisant plaqué sur le visage.

Puis le jeune brun soupira, on n'était que mardi.


End file.
